bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher's Threat
Teacher's Threat * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 13 * Overall Ep #: 86 Plot A new teacher comes to Jupiter Town, but he's really a contract monster. Episode (The episode begins with a flashback of the school-theme episodes; Elementary Time! '''and '''Teacher Scam.) * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "Grim Reaper, I find not one, but two ''goofs here in Jupiter Town. They were phony schools, of course. Set off to get rid of the Candy kids. Even though I should've deserve an A forever, I try to teach those little kids a lesson. I failed, man! School was a great idea, but they didn't work out so well.. The Candies are still tearing my plans apart!" (The flashbacks end there. The villain lays his head on the stone table.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Oh! Those little birdies made the super-villain go flunk." * {'Scarecrow'} (''lifts his head up) "Well, maybe it isn't the schools that were an issue. Maybe it was me." * {Grim Reaper} "That's what I'' kept on saying." * {'Scarecrow'} (''puts his hand over Grim Reaper's mouth) "Less talking, more listening! It's time to face the fact that I may need some education." * {Grim Reaper} "It won't help you. The mind's the only thing that's tearing you apart, if you have one..." (Scarecrow gives him a slap to the back of his head.) * {Scarecrow} "I will need educating so I can find a way to get back at the Candy kids!" ---------- (Openingg shot: in the throne room. The genie has appeared in the room.) * {Scarecrow} "Sir, get me a new school. I need it now!" * {Genie} "We're happy to send you a whole new set, sir, but, I'm afraid that was the last one." * {Grim Reaper} "That one was destroyed." * {Scarecrow} "I asked for a schoolhouse, not a smokehouse." * {Genie} "Sorry you felt that way, man." * {Scarecrow} "Then, go ahead and send me it. Triple the price?" * {Genie} "Deal." (The scene cuts to a rainy day. The kids took shelter under a tree.) * {Chandelee} "It's really coming down." * {Chondoller} "I guess we should have our math quiz under this tree." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Can't we just forget the quiz and go home?" * {Vanilla Cake} "When are we gonna learn to never stand out in the rain?" * {Lollipop Pops} "A little rain won't stop us from learning." (A male voice is sounded.) * {Male Voice} (from o.s.) "Well, that's the right attitude." (The camera goes over to who is speaking. There is a gingerbread man with the following; blue-irised eyes, red bowtie above his chest, white zigzags on his wrists, and a dark green top hat. The figure is holding an umbrella over his head.) * {Gingerbread Man} "It's just a little sun shower." (drizzling starts to cease) "As a matter of fact, I think it's clearing up already." (The kids looked with surprise. The camera shows the clouds moving away.) * {Gingerbread Man} "See how quickly those clouds are moving away? Just look at all that blue sky up there. It's gonna be a beautiful day." * {Lollipop Pops} "You must be new here." * {Gingerbread Man} "I'm Button Bowtie. And I'm a teacher." * {Lollipop Pops} "A real teacher?" * {Snicker Doodle} "That's too bad, because adults here aren't as good." * {Button Bowtie} "Well, perhaps I can move into the next city if there is one." * {Chandelee} "That's right, Mr Bowtie. You're bound to find a nice city with a nice school somewhere." * {Gelatin Soft} "Chandelee and Chondoller teach us a lot of new things, but it's just not the same." * {Lemon Drop} (looking up) "Look, everyone. The sun's out!" (Everyone looks up, happy.) * {Choco Cream} "Just like what Button Bowtie said." * {Rainbow Flavor} (pointing up o.s.) "And there's a rainbow!" (Cut to the rainbow. Everyone voiced happy phrases. Then, Cotton points up at the rainbow.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Where's the end?" (The group come up to a hill, and there it is. The school. The end of the rainbow is on the roof.) * {Button Bowtie} "I guess the legend is true, then. That school sure looks like a pot of gold to me." * {Lollipop Pops} "Uhhh...but, but...but..." * {Caramel Cider} "That newly repaired schoolhouse wasn't there!" (Cut to a bunch of people in front of the school.) * {Grim Reaper} (from o.s.) "Attention, everyone! Welcome to the all-new Master Academy!" (Cut to the villains.) * {Scarecrow} "And this time, we won't be getting involved with the administrater and whatnot." (To the crowd.) * {Sweetheart} "If what you're saying is true, then who's the principal?" (The villains.) * {Scarecrow} "(pointing at him) "You are." (Crowd.) * {Sweetheart} "Huh?!" (Villains.) * {Grim Reaper} (pointing to the mayor) "You're vice principal." (Crowd.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Ahh!" * {Grim Reaper} (from o.s.) "Is that a yes?" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Well, I don't know about that..." * {Sweetheart} "What's the use of principals if you don't have a teacher?" (Villains.) * {Grim Reaper} "I suggest you hire the town's famous comedian and his sister." * {Scarecrow} (laughs) "Yeah, they've got the teaching skills!" (Crowd.) * {Chondoller} "I've got a better sugestion. If you need someone for the job..." * {Chandelee} "We know someone who would be perfect. No joke, but he's a real teacher." (Villains.) * {Scarecrow} "Who is he?" * {Grim Reaper} "I hope he works cheap." (Crowd.) * {Chandelee} "May I present...our friend, Button Bowtie." (The gingerbread tries not to laugh.) * {Button Bowtie} "Hello." (giggles) * {Sunflower} "He's very attractive." * {Sir Big Rings} "Really?" * {Sweetheart} "He certainly seems very nice." (mayor nods in agreement) * {Button Bowtie} "It's nice to make your acquaintance. I can assure you, I do my best at teaching." * {Chandelee} "I bet he'll be a wonderful teacher." * {Lollipop Pops} "I agree." * {Gelatin Soft} "He's also very polite." * {Button Bowtie} (laughs) "Thank you." * {Lollipop Pops} "He cares about knowledge." * {Chondoller} "Not that you crooks know anything about that!" (Villains.) * {Scarecrow} "Then hire him. After all, I am just a lonely student like the rest of you." (Everyone gasps.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Student?" * {Gelatin Soft} "But you're a master! Why ever would you be a student?" * {Vanilla Cake} "The only thing you're gonna learn is how insane you are." * {Rainbow Flavor} "HA!" (Villains.) * {Grim Reaper} "Shut up, kid!" * {Scarecrow} "Maybe I am the most mentally unstabled beast in this town, but if I go to school, I'll be mentally stable. I'm not the only one, though." (Crowd.) (Eggplant has his hoof up in the air.) * {Eggplant} "I'd like to try. Please, Mr Bowtie?" * {Button Bowtie} "Yes. Sure. What do you want to learn?" * {Eggplant} "To cook better." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I knew we was gonna say that." * {Lollipop Pops} "This school doesn't have anything to do with cooking." * {Eggplant} "That's okay. My cooking doesn't have to do with cooking either." (Everyone gasped.) * {Eggplant} (whinnies) "I wanna go! Can I? Can I?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Can Eggplant be in this school too?" * {Button Bowtie} (to LP) "As long as it's in the classroom and not in the lunchroom." * {Eggplant} "Yay! I get to look at something besides a cookbook!" (Cut to the inside of the school, in a classroom. Bowtie is at the front desk. Everyone else are in their seats.) * {Button Bowtie} "Good morning, students. I would like to welcome you all to your first day of class. Well, let's begin by taking attendance." (takes out a list of the students' names) "Please respond when your name is called. Chandelee." * {Chandelee} "Present!" * {Button Bowtie} "Chondoller." * {Chondoller} "In the room!" * {Button Bowtie} "Lollipop Pops." * {Lollipop Pops} "Present." * {Button Bowtie} "Red Unicorn." * {Red Unicorn} "Here!" * {Button Bowtie} "Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} "Whaaaaat?! Master Scarecrow to you, cookie boy!" * {Grim Reaper} "How dare you! He's the master!" * {Button Bowtie} "Sorry, but in my classroom, everyone's equal. Let's try again, shall we Scarecrow?" * {Scarecrow} (arms crossed, eyes closed) "Heeeeere." * {Button Bowtie} "Grim Reaper." * {Grim Reaper} (same as Scarecrow) "Heeeere." * {Button Bowtie} "Eggplant." * {Eggplant} (whinnies) * {Button Bowtie} "Vanilla Cake." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yo!" * {Button Bowtie} "Blueberry Jam." * {Blueberry Jam} "Here!" * {Button Bowtie} "Cinnamon Buns." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hello!" * {Button Bowtie} "Choco Cream." * {Choco Cream} (happy) "That's ME!" * {Button Bowtie} "Sugar Pie?" * {Sugar Pie} "Hey!" * {Button Bowtie} "Caramel Cider." * {Caramel Cider} "Howdy!" * {Button Bowtie} "Snicker Doodle." * {Snicker Doodle} "Yes." * {Button Bowtie} "Cotton Puffy?" * {Cotton Puffy} "YAY!" * {Button Bowtie} "Rainbow Flavor." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yeah!" * {Button Bowtie} "Lemon Drop." * {Lemon Drop} "Hey." * {Button Bowtie} "Gelatin Soft." * {Gelatin Soft} "Yes!" (Some people laughed.) * {Grim Reaper} "The CandyCake Guppies are trying to disrupt the classroom by saying weird things!" * {Scarecrow} "Bowtie, you oughta give the dozen of freaks detention!" * {Vanilla Cake} (angrily) "Detention?!" * {Button Bowtie} (laughs) "They're not doing anything." * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh please. Mr Bowtie is very understanding." (The villains stared with disbelief.) * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} (taunting) "Candies are the teacher's pets! Candies are the teacher's pets!" (As they taunt, Caramel, Vanilla, and Rainbow look as if they want to rip the villains' heads off. Cut to the teacher.) * {Button Bowtie} "Like I said, they aren't doing anything wrong." * {Scarecrow} "Then, watch this." (mimicking Caramel) "Howdy, I'm-a Caramel, and the get-alongin'ist Candy yer ever gonna meet!" * {Caramel Cider} "Grrrrrrr." (Grim Reaper pokes Vanilla with a pencil.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Stop that!" * {Scarecrow} (mimicking Rainbow) "Hey! I'm Rainbow Flavor, and I'm the fastest Candy on the planet!" * {Vanilla Cake} (screaming at Grim Reaper) "ENOUGH!!!" * {Sugar Pie} "Vanilla. You should know better than that." * {Caramel Cider} "Wha? But Grimmy started it!" (Cut to the front of the classroom.) * {Button Bowtie} "Now then. Let's start our lesson." (To Scarecrow.) * {Scarecrow} (mimicking Vanilla) "Ooh! Look, I'm Vanilla! I like to punch people in the face!" * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "Scarecrow, please come and write your name on the board." * {Scarecrow} "Huh? But I have really bad handwriting." * {Vanilla Cake} (smirking) "Can I laugh at that?" * {Button Bowtie} "I'll help you. Watch me." (He has a piece of chalk in hand and writes the first letter of the master's name.) * {Button Bowtie} "Now, you try." * {Scarecrow} "That looks easy. I'll do it like 1, 2, 3." (He goes to the board, and begins writing. When he goes back to his seat, he spelt his own name...backwards. It looks like this: Worceracs.) * {Cotton Puffy} (from o.s.) "Silly Scarecrow, you spelt your name backwards!" * {Pink Pegasus} (from o.s.) "He really is mentally unstable." (The kids laughed.) * {Scarecrow} "So what...?" * {Button Bowtie} "You were close. The C comes after the S in your name." * {Scarecrow} "Well, it's the same thing, right?" * {Sugar Pie} "Sir, if you close the hole in the C, would that make it an O?" * {Button Bowtie} "That's right. Good, Sugar Pie." * {Scarecrow} "Yo! She's bucking up big time!" * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} (taunting) "Sugar is the teacher's pet! Sugar is the teacher's pet!" (To the blackboard.) * {Button Bowtie} "Okay, settle down now. Why don't we try solving some simple mathematic problems?" * {Scarecrow} "Huh? Numbers tend to mess up my mind!" (Cut to the blackboard. On there is simple math problems: 1+2, 0+4, and 3+2.) * {Button Bowtie} "Why not give it a try? These don't look too hard, do they?" (Scarecrow simply gets out of his seat. He goes to the board.) * {Scarecrow} "I wanna see if Blueberry can answer this." (His hand is on the first one on the top.) * {Blueberry Jam} "W...which one?" (Grim Reaper pokes him with a pencil.) * {Blueberry Jam} "OW!" * {Scarecrow} "And zero plus four?" * {Blueberry Jam} (poked by Grim Reaper) "Eight!" (To the board. Scarecrow's hand is on the last one at the bottom.) * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "And three plus two?" (Blueberry was poked once again.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Four!" (Scarecrow laughs. Caramel saw who was poking him and making him blurt out incorrect answers. She starts to get out of her seat to give the bonehead a wallop, but Lollipop stopped her and she gets out of her seat. Lollipop explodes with a powerful Thunderbolt attack on Grim Reaper. Bowtie saw this and yelled out in a voice no one has heard before.) * {Button Bowtie} "SETTLE DOWN!!!" (He claps both hands over his mouth.) * {Lollipop Pops} "But he was poking Blueberry!" (Bowtie goes back to his usual gentle voice.) * {Button Bowtie} "I know, Lollipop. Grim Reaper will stay after school." * {Grim Reaper} "What?! But she electrocuted me!" * {Scarecrow} "Lolli's the teacher's pet!" * {Both} "Lolli is the teacher's pet! Lolli is the teacher's pet!" * {Sugar Pie} "Teacher's pet?" (Cut to the next subject; science. There is a white poster paper on one side of the board and the room is dark.) * {Button Bowtie} "Now it's time for a science experiment. Let's just discuss the concept of light, shall we?" * {Scarecrow} (hand in the air) "Yo, Mr Bowtie. Over here!" * {Button Bowtie} "Yes, Scarecrow?" (Scarecrow has a flashlight on and shines it below his face.) * {Scarecrow} "Woah! Look at me! I'm a scary monster!" (The kids get scared.) * {Button Bowtie} "You'll be disrupting again." * {Grim Reaper} (shines a small candle-like thing at the ceiling) "I got a miniature flashlight for my birthday." * {Button Bowtie} "It's not time for show-and-tell yet, Grim Reaper. It's important that we pay attention to this lesson at hand. Now if you'll please look up here." (He shines a light at the paper. There seems to be a styrofoam ball in the way, and its shadow was on the paper.) * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "Light travels in a straight line. Sometimes, when it hits a surface, it creates a shadow." (Cut to Cotton.) * {Cotton Puffy} "And if you shine a light at a mirror, it shines back at you, right?" * {Button Bowtie} "Yes, that's correct, Cotton Puffy." * {Pink Pegasus} "You're smart, Cotton." * {Cotton Puffy} "I am?" * {Choco Cream} "Let's try it." (The light was shone at a mirror. It bent upward.) * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "See that? When the light strikes the mirror, it gets reflected." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Almost like when you look at a mirror and you see yourself reflected back." * {Button Bowtie} "Right, Cinnamon." * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "Button Bowtie!" * {Button Bowtie} "Scarecrow?" (His flashlight is still shining below his face) * {Scarecrow} "I've got a question. Why do you think the light doesn't hurt my face?" (He gives off a goofy smile, and the kids laughed.) * {Button Bowtie} "Very simple. Light particles are less dense than you." * {Grim Reaper} "In other words, you're calling the master dense!" * {Scarecrow} "Just because you're the teacher doesn't make you less insane than I am!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Ha! Everyone's not as insane as you are!" * {Button Bowtie} (to Scarecrow) "I think you may be confused." (The lights are on.) * {Scarecrow} "Hmph! You wouldn't call me confused if I was one of your teacher's pets, huh?" * {Grim Reaper} "They're the teacher's pets!" * {Both} "They're the teacher's pets! They're the teacher's pets!" (Scarecrow threw his flashlight at Bowtie, causing him to fall over. The villains laughed.) * {Lollipop Pops} "YOU LEAVE BUTTON BOWTIE ALONE!!!" (She hurls an Electro Ball at Scarecrow, electrocuting him. The other Candies join in and they attack the villains with Electro Ball as well. Dissolve to an x-ray picture of Scarecrow's head. Button was holding the list. The scene shows that he and some other students are at Dr Cauliflower's. He is wrapping a white bandage around Button's head.) * {Button Bowtie} "Ahh." (Cut to his perspective of the x-ray. He points to a dark area towards the front of the head.) * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "There seems to be a problem in that area. I can't be certain, but perhaps that explains the master's disability." * {Cauliflower} "Don't worry about Scarecrow." * {Sweetheart} "Yes. Your health is the most important thing." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Yes, you must get some rest." * {Button Bowtie} "Yes, but I feel fine. I have lots of work to do if I want to make Scarecrow a better student." * {Lollipop Pops} "He's so wonderful." * {Blueberry Jam} "Uhhh, what?" (Cut to the classroom. A tray was put on a desk.) * {Eggplant} (from o.s.) "Okay kids, it's lunchtime." (Cut to him serving lunch.) * {Eggplant} "You can't fill up your mind with an empty stomach." * {Scarecrow} "I can't eat this slob!" * {Grim Reaper} "No thank you!" (He threw his meal at the chef. Scarecrow laughs, then he threw his meal at Gelatin. That was enough to make him steamed.) * {Gelatin Soft} (coldly) "Oh! It. Is. ON!" (He throw a carton of milk at Cinnamon, ruining her beautifully curly brown hair. She screams with anger and joins the food fight. Soon, all kids are throwing food at each other. Button comes in.) * {Button Bowtie} "What is hap--" (He was cut off when a pie comes flying at his face and...splat! He removes the pie pan from his face. The filing remains on his face. Lollipop was the only one not in the food fight. She watches everyone with an angry look. Cotton caught a flying cupcake in the air and bites it.) ---------- (Cut to the schoolhouse. The villains' vehicle is outside.) * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "Well, children. It's been a week since you started school." (Cut to the classroom.) * {Button Bowtie} "So today, I'd like to give you all a test to see how much progress you made." * {Scarecrow} "Hey! I've got a question!" * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "Scarecrow?" * {Scarecrow} "How easy is the test?" * {Button Bowtie} (papers in hand) "Some students may find it easy, and some would find it difficult." * {Grim Reaper} "Well I object!" (Everyone gasps.) * {Button Bowtie} (from o.s.) "Why?" * {Grim Reaper} "Because tests just make you dumb, that's why!" * {Button Bowtie} (laughs) "Quite the contrary." (starts to pass the test papers around) "Tests are just a way to make sure you remember what you've learned. They're nothing to fret about." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Even for Scarecrow?" * {Caramel Cider} "I'd like ta see a day Scarecrow pass the test like it's a piece of pecan pie." * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "What was that, country girl?" * {Snicker Doodle} (to Caramel) "Quiet. You'll get him started again." (to the test) "Okay, now let's see..." * {Sugar Pie} "I never saw a test like this." * {Grim Reaper} "You can't be serious." (Cut to his perspective. On one side, there is a shamrock, a spade, a diamond, and a heart. On the other side, there is a square, a heart, a shamrock, and a spade.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is easy as heck. This is gonna be a breeze!" (laughs) "Even a nutbrain can pass this test!" (He heard Scarecrow voicing unintelligible sounds of confusion.) * {Button Bowtie} "Please. Take your time and concentrate. No need to rush. There's nothing to worry about. You may begin." (Everyone got started on the test. Scarecrow tries to peek at Grim Reaper's, but he smacks the pumpkin head in the face.) * {Grim Reaper} "Mr Bowtie! Scarecrow is trying to copy from me!" * {Scarecrow} "I was just checking the date." * {Button Bowtie} (coldly, from o.s.) "Scarecrow." (Cut to him.) * {Button Bowtie} "Cheating is against the rules. You must learn to think for yourself." * {Scarecrow} (to Grim Reaper) "Thanks a lot." (The bonehead shoots a somewhat goofy grin at him. Cut to later.) * {Button Bowtie} "I've graded all your tests and now it's time to see how you all did." (Suspence rises.) * {Button Bowtie} "I have good news for you all. You've all got a hundred percent." (Everyone in the room cheers.) * {Button Bowtie} "Okay, let's start our new lesson shall we?" (The papers suddenly flew out of his hands and all over the class room. One flew into Eggplant's mane. He takes it out and looks at it.) * {Eggplant} "Hey, this is Scarecrow's paper." (The paper shows that the master had instead drew on the shapes.) * {Eggplant} (from o.s.) "He didn't get a single one right." (Cut to Pink.) * {Pink Pegasus} "This one is Vanilla's." * {Blue Alicorn} "Yeah." * {Vanilla Cake} "How did it do? Great? Bad?" (Scarecrow growled.) * {Scarecrow} "You trying to make a fool out of me, gingerbread man?" * {Button Bowtie} "Let me explain." * {Scarecrow} "Good bye." (He left. Grim Reaper goes after him. Same with Button.) * {Button Bowtie} "Wait, Scarecrow. Please don't leave." (It was too late. The villains took off in their vehicle. Button and some students watched as the limo speeds away into the distance.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Button Bowtie. How come you don't punish Scarecrow for behaving like that?" * {Button Bowtie} "Punishing him won't help him learn." (smiles) "What Scarecrow could use is a bit of encouragement." (Lollipop sighs. The scene cuts to the kids and teens leaving school. They said good bye to Button.) * {Button Bowtie} "Take care." (Now it was just him and Lolli.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Button Bowtie, you're a great teacher." * {Button Bowtie} "Why thank you. You know, Lollipop. Jupiter Town reminds me a lot of the city I grew up in." * {Lollipop Pops} "Is it very far away?" * {Button Bowtie} "Not really, but I haven't been home in quite a while. I worked in a factory there, but I left to follow my dream." * {Lollipop Pops} "What?" * {Button Bowtie} "To be a schoolteacher. It makes me feel good knowing I can make a positive difference to a young person." * {Lollipop Pops} "I wanna be just like you." * {Button Bowtie} (laughs) "I'm sure you're joking!" * {Lollipop Pops} "But I mean it. If there were more folks like you, Button Bowtie, then the planet will be a better place." (Button's face reddens and he looks at her with shock. He tries to keep a straight face.) * {Button Bowtie} "Th...thank you..." (Lollipop was also flushing.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Button Bowtie, I think you're the perfect teacher." (Button has a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He noticed Lollipop is flying away. Button sighs.) ---------- (Cut to nighttime. Lollipop sits at the edge of the fountain near the castle. She sighs to herself. She heard someone's voice. It sounds familiar.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "I am not too sure about this Button Bowtie fellow." (Lollipop turns around to see him.) * {Lollipop Pops} "What do you mean, Sir Great White?" * {Sir Great White} "You seem to like him." * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes, I do. If Button Bowtie could stay here in Jupiter Town, I'd be the happiest legendary alive." (angry) "He is a wonderful gingerbread man." * {Sir Great White} "I hope you are right...for your sake." (He swims off. Lollipop stares with confusion and she looks up at the moon. She can see an image of Button. Lolli sighs to herself. Cut to morning. An alarm clock in the master's room went off. Scarecrow's hand reaches into view and pounds it into pieces. The villain pulls his hand back.) * {Scarecrow} "Keep it down." (He rolls over to fall back asleep. Grim Reaper peers over him.) * {Grim Reaper} "But you're gonna be late for school." * {Scarecrow} "I don't care if I'm late. Just let them know I won't be in school." * {Grim Reaper} "You can't just stay in bed all day." (Scarecrow pulls the sheets over his head.) * {Scarecrow} "Yes I can. To avoid the laughter of the classmates." * {Grim Reaper} (pulling the sheets) "They laughed at not just you!" * {Scarecrow} "Oh yeah?!" (Cut to the throne room. The genie was summoned by Scarecrow.) * {Genie} "What's up, Scary?" * {Scarecrow} "That school you sent was no fun, bro!" * {Grim Reaper} "All we got is being laughed at by our classmates." * {Scarecrow} "I need to be mentally stabled." * {Genie} (laughs) "Unfortunately, it sounds like the teacher I supplied you with isn't exactly great." * {Grim Reaper} "What? You mean Button Bowtie is a..." * {Scarecrow} "Monster?" * {Genie} "Well, you see, Button Bowtie is not a hundred percent honest. But we knew he could teach. So we hired him and told him to act like a monster." * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} "Act like a monster?" * {Genie} "Has he been throwing a temper on the Candies yet, Scarecrow?" * {Scarecrow} "No, not yet." * {Genie} "Sorry for the slip-up, Scare. I promised I'll send someone there that can get the job done." * {Scarecrow} "Yeah, whatever. Just get him here." (The villains are now in their limo, speeding down the road. Cut to the classroom.) * {Button Bowtie} "Good morning." * {Classmates} "Good morning, Mr Bowtie." * {Button Bowtie} "Where could Scarecrow and Grim Reaper be?" (There were two empty seats for them.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Bet they went off somewhere." * {Lemon Drop} "Maybe they're just tardy." * {Button Bowtie} "Well, I hope they arrive soon. I have something special prepared for them today. Ah well, let's begin." (Both the villains come in, laughing evilly.) * {Button Bowtie} "I'm glad you're here." * {Scarecrow} "I found out something very interesting today." * {Button Bowtie} "Wh...wha?" * {Grim Reaper} "Button Bowtie is a phony baloney." * {Scarecrow} "He's no teacher! He's a creature!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Ha! That rhymes." (Some kids voice scared responses.) * {Lollipop Pops} "How could you say such a thing?" * {Scarecrow} "If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." (Everyone turns to look at Button. At first he looked terrified, but then his expression changed to sadness. Lollipop gets into his face.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Button Bowtie! Tell him that's not true!" * {Button Bowtie} "I...I'm afraid...i-it...is." (Lollipop gasps.) * {Button Bowtie} "I couldn't find a teaching job, and so that's when the genie approaches me." (voice quivering) "I sighned a contract and they...send me here." (Lollipop's voice was also quivering.) * {Lollipop Pops} (voice quivering) "No! It can't be!" * {Button Bowtie} (voice quivering) "But once I met these students, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt them! And so I..." (Cut to the villains. Scarecrow has a blue sphere in his hand.) * {Scarecrow} "Yeah? Well, it's time for a job, boy! We've got a new teacher!" (He throws the sphere to the floor. It explodes, and a silhouette of something is seen through the smoke. When it cleared, it revealed a creature; a pale-skinned elf in a purple and black outfit, black hair and green eyes. The evil elf laughs evilly and its eyes glowed. Scarecrow laughed.) * {Scarecrow} "Twilight Basher, teach these rats how to really rock the schoolhouse!" (Yes, Twilight Basher is the name of the elf. He holds out an electric sword. He holds it above his head, and screams a battle cry. The elf brings down the sword, slicing a desk in half. He noticed the Candies and chases them around. Button raises his voice in rage.) * {Button Bowtie} "DON'T HURT THEM!!!" (He runs over to Twilight, but the elf smacks him away. Lollipop comes over to him.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Mr Bowtie, you gotta hear what you still can!" * {Button Bowtie} "All this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for me, Lollipop. I've got a responsibility to my students, and I have to protect them." (The chasing still continues between the Candies and Twilight Basher. The Candies were thrown through a window, breaking it. The elf follows close behind.) * {Lollipop Pops} "That is it! It's time to do what we do best! Boys, sword!" (The boys spin through the electric sword.) * {Twilight Basher} "Not...my...SWORD!!!" (The girls throw a Thunderbolt attack on the boys as they transform. It stops, and the boys are the Sword Cakes. However, their outfits are yellow.) * {Cinnamon Buns} (stern) "What do you think, girls?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "We've got more than Sword Cakes." (The rest of the class come out to watch.) * {Chandelee} "This should be interesting. Electric Sword Cakes." (Twlight Basher brings out another electric sword. He charges, same with the boy Candies. The males end up on the school roof. Twilight slashes his sword, and an electric beam shoots out. The elf runs over and shoots a Thunderbolt attack at them. The boy Candies' electric swords get bigger and threw the same attack at Twilight. All end up fall from the roof. Cotton uses Iron Hand. Twilight Basher screams and his Thunderbolt attack destroyed the school. Then he throws himself into the distance. The villains were running toward the destruction.) * {Scarecrow} "Class is definitely dismissed!" * {Grim Reaper} "My ears are ringing." (The school bell falls on them, covering them.) * {Scarecrow} (muffled) "This is a bad idea." * {Grim Reaper} (muffled) "Sure it was." (Now, comes the farewell.) * {Chandelee} "Do you really have to go, Button Bowtie?" * {Button Bowtie} "I'm afraid so, Chandelee. You've all been wonderful, but it's time to move on." * {Caramel Cider} "We sure will miss ya, partner." * {Button Bowtie} "Thank you, but where ever I go, I'll carry all of you in my heart." * {Lollipop Pops} (in tears) "We won't forget you." * {Button Bowtie} "Good bye, Lollipop. You've taught me quite a lot." (He leaves. Everyone else stares with sadness. In the distance, Button looks back at them and waves goodbye. Everyone else did the same.) End of episode.